Closer
by askandiwilllie
Summary: Sequel to Close. Believer Queen. INCEST INSIDE (also underage)


It had been almost a week since Henry had asked to nurse from her, and although the subject hadn't come up again, Regina had been doing her own research on it. She knew, from years ago when she first got Henry, that she could naturally induce lactation, but it was a long and uncomfortable process for something she wasn't even sure her son wanted.

So she turned to magic.

During her free time, she closed herself in her vault and poured over every magical tome in her possession until she finally found one that would do what she wanted. And then she practiced. She practiced until her breasts ached in protest, until the spell was as easy and second nature as producing a fireball.

Then, and only then, did she broach the subject with her son.

"Hello, sweetheart," Regina greeted as she stepped into the rec room, walking over to Henry, intently playing his Xbox, and bent down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hey, Mom," Henry replied distractedly, his body twitching and jerking reflexively as he played, as if trying to physically control the character.

Rounding the couch, Regina sat down next to him, one leg folded under her so she could face him. "Henry, could you pause your game, please? I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Uh, sure…" Henry continued playing for a moment, until he got to a place where he wouldn't immediately be attacked when he returned to the game, then paused it and finally turned to look at her. "What's up, Mom?"

Regina smiled a little nervously. "Well… I thought perhaps we could talk about what happened last week."

Henry shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his lap.

"Hey," Regina soothed, reaching out and curling her fingers around his. "You have nothing to be worried about, sweetheart. I'm not upset."

"That's not what you wanted to talk about?" Henry asked, peeking over at her. "About how screwed up it was?"

"Oh, Henry, no," Regina sighed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him against her. "It wasn't 'screwed up' at all. Nothing you could ever ask of me would make me change how much I love you."

"I know," he mumbled, pushing his face into her neck.

Running her fingers through his hair, Regina hummed softly, closing her eyes. After a long, calming moment, she whispered, "If you would ever like to try it again, I learned a spell that will make me lactate. If you want that."

Lifting his head, Henry looked at his mother with wide eyes. "You would do that for me?" he asked in awe.

Smiling softly, Regina cupped his cheek in one hand, meeting his gaze with a warm intensity. "I would do anything for you, my sweet prince."

Henry blushed slightly, his gaze dropping down to his mother's chest. "Could… we maybe do that again? Like, maybe now?" he asked hesitantly.

Leaning forward and brushing her lips across Henry's forehead, Regina stood and held out one hand to him. "Come upstairs with me, sweetheart, it'll be more comfortable to lay down."

Henry eagerly jumped up off the couch, taking Regina's hand and following her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. As he sat down on the bed, Regina let go of his hand, continuing on toward the closet.

"I'll just be a minute, I need to change into something a little more accessible," she said, motioning to the dress she'd worn to work that day with a slightly wry smile. Closing the closet door behind her, Regina surveyed her options as she stripped off her dress and stockings and dropped them in the hamper. After a brief deliberation, she settled on a pair of dark purple satin lounge pants, then removed her bra as well, simply wrapping a robe around herself.

Returning to the bedroom, Regina smiled at Henry, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Without hesitation, she joined him, leaning back against the headboard and opening her arms for him.

Glad to have some direction, Henry crawled into her embrace, relaxing into the familiar curves of her body. "Are you sure this is okay, Mom?"

"Of course it is, sweetheart," she assured him softly. "As long as this is something you want, this is something I'm willing to do for you."

Henry smiled up at her. "Thanks, Mom."

Playfully kissing the tip of his nose, Regina made a flourishing motion with one hand, and her deep purple magic swirled around her chest for a moment before dissipating. Then, slowly, as both mother and son watched, her breasts began to grow as they filled with milk.

Once they were full and round and Regina felt the magic within her calm, she rubbed Henry's back with the hand still around him, while the other slowly pushed her robe back on the side closest to him. "Take what you want," she urged gently, her nipples slightly perked from the pressure behind them.

Henry shifted, rolling so he was directly facing Regina, leaning on his elbow, with his other hand curled up on her abdomen, just under the swell of her breast. For a moment, he simply looked, taking in the firm curves before him, the dusky pinkish-brown nipple, tightening and becoming more prominent the longer he , he lowered his head, less hesitant than the week before when he wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking slowly.

A quiet, inadvertent moan fell from Regina's lips at the suction and tugging sensation within her breast, and she ran her fingers through Henry's hair, smiling at him when he glanced up at her. "Is this what you wanted, darling?" she asked, continuing to comb his dark locks with her fingers, nails scraping over his scalp with each pass.

"Mmhmm," Henry hummed, vibrating around the nipple in his mouth, and when Regina bit the edge of her bottom lip, he opened his mouth wider over her breast, drawing more into his mouth and beginning to suckle more firmly.

The rhythm of his feeding lulled Regina into a languid state, watching him with half-lidded eyes until he lifted his head, her right breast drained. Smiling at her son's flushed cheeks and sweet, milky breath, she pulled the other side of her robe away, baring her other breast for him.

Henry groaned happily, moving over Regina so he was practically laying on top of her, latching onto her breast as his hips pressed into her thigh.

Although she hadn't expected it, Regina was unruffled at the small, hard bulge against her, and she simply stroked her hands up and down Henry's back.

Taking her acceptance as encouragement, Henry slid his hands up her chest, cupping the outside of the breast he was feeding from, and moving his other hand to cover the nipple of the breast he'd drained, making his palm damp and sticky with saliva and residual milk.

"Henry," Regina whispered, her tone not quite a warning, but more than an acknowledgement of his actions. Her hands paused on his back, until he whined against her breast, sucking harder.

Humming, Regina decided that the touch wasn't any more inappropriate than having his mouth on her breast, and she resumed the soothing strokes over his back. As such, she felt his muscles tense just before his erection ground against her thigh, and she sighed softly, a mix of emotions filling her at this new evidence of her baby growing up.

"Momma," Henry groaned, his voice thick with milk and arousal as he released her nipple, breast mostly drained and a small stream leaking out and trailing down to his hand.

"Henry," Regina returned softly, tilting her head down and kissing his forehead. "It's okay, baby."

Henry moaned, turning his face up and pressing his lips to his mother's as his hips ground against her in tight circles.

Returning the kiss, Regina parted her lips, tasting her own milk on Henry's lips and tongue as the kiss deepened, and she slid one hand down to rest encouragingly on his backside, feeling the tense and relax of his muscles.

The kiss broke when Henry dropped his head to her chest again, panting for breath as he moved faster against her.

"That's it, sweetheart," Regina whispered squeezing her fingers lightly and bringing her free hand up to run her fingers through his hair again, now slightly damp with sweat.

"Mom," Henry choked out in a moan, freezing in place, his only movement the erratic jerks and twitches of his hips as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Humming, Regina peppered kisses over the top of his head, stilling her hands on his backside and the back of his shoulder. "Are you okay, darling?"

Henry whimpered slightly, still trembling, but nodded. Turning his head, he flicked his tongue over her nipple, pulling a sharp gasp from her, her own hips jerking slightly and making him flinch at the pressure against his over-sensitive penis.

Regina slid her hands up, cupping Henry's face in her palms, and lifted his head away from her breast, smiling gently at him, but shaking her head. "This was for you, Henry, not me." The warm, sluggish arousal slowly pooling between her thighs defied her, but she stood by her words.

"But I want to make you feel good, too," Henry protested, his lips turning out slightly in a pout.

"My sweet prince," Regina hummed, kissing him lightly. "Go clean up, darling. We'll talk about this later, all right?"

Brow furrowing, Henry rolled off of her, and Regina stood, pausing beside the bed, her robe open and hanging from her shoulders, her upper body displayed as she allowed her son to look for a moment before she turned back to her closet, putting on a bra and casual shirt. When she returned to her room, Henry was gone, and as she heard the shower start, she smiled slightly, brushing her hand over her breast fondly.


End file.
